


things you said with no space between us

by bubblelaureno



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: The start of something new, outside of the Villa.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137680
Kudos: 3





	things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Long Live by Taylor Swift. I’ve been listening to a lot more Taylor Swift recently so a lot of my inspiration comes from her songs.

_ “Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life with you.” _

* * *

On the first real day they had together, they spent most of the time indoors, watching stuff on TV and films.

Alecto was still a little wowed by the idea that they had become a ‘we’ now. That she was sharing her life with someone she cared for deeply. Not having to find another flatmate was a plus side of this whole situation, she couldn’t ignore that side. 

She absentmindedly strokes Marisol’s hair and gently kisses her forehead. They were both curled up on the sofa, Marisol’s head in her lap. Part way through the film, Marisol had drifted off and tipped sideways into Alecto’s lap. Alecto had adjusted their positions slightly, but could feel her leg going dead. The TV had turned itself off hours ago and she just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet. 

Sadie jumped up on the sofa next to her and curled up, nestling next to Alecto. 

_ To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before _ was one of those films Alecto watched regularly, she had seen it so many times and wanted to show Marisol something she cared about.

Marisol’s eyes opened in her lap and she shifted slightly. She sat up and shifted into a more comfortable position. She yawned and rested her head on Alecto’s shoulder.

“Did I completely miss the film? I had a lot of jet lag to sleep off, but I don’t mind if we watch it again. It feels so nice to just relax, and not be stuck in the pressure cooker that is the Villa. I still can’t believe we won, not because of you or anything. But because I’ve always had a little bit of doubt about finding my forever person, the one I love. Sorry, I’m rambling a bit.” Her cheeks flushed red in her ramble. 

“Any excuse to rewatch  _ TATBILB _ is fine by me, don’t worry. It does feel like a dream, a happy one. I keep pinching myself hard to check this is real, and it very much is real. I’m just relieved I won’t need to find another flatmate, that joy did await me soon. That is...if you’re serious about moving in with me, I’m fine to go at your pace. So if we need to slow it down, just let me know. I won’t be put off in the slightest. I know you prefer a slower pace for relationships.” Alecto gently stroked Marisol’s hair and felt Sadie jump up onto her lap. “Uh oh. I really need a snack, so would you mind grabbing something? Please...Pleasee.”

Alecto could feel her voice turning slightly whiny. Marisol moved her head from Alecto’s shoulder and watched her quizzically.

“Since you have Sadie on your lap, and had me fall asleep on you earlier...fine. You don’t need to try and act cute to get me to do stuff though.” As she stands, Marisol pretends to be annoyed, folding her arms as she goes to retrieve some food. Her warm eyes gave her away when she returned, and the smile on her face. She handed Alecto a plate with a bagel and kept one for herself.

“You’re not really annoyed, right? And thanks for the plate too. I hate crumbs.”

Marisol laughed and nudged Alecto playfully in response.

“I’ve noticed. You did give Lottie hell once for eating a sandwich without a plate, which was really funny. You scared Bobby enough he was hiding behind the counter.”  _ Hiding behind the counter? Wow, that’s a little funny. _

Alecto focused on her bagel and nodded. She takes a dainty bite and sets it back on the plate. “I do scare people pretty frequently like that. Maybe as I’m seen as the quiet type so when I flip, it shocks people. Which is interesting for people who aren’t on the receiving end, likely. I don’t see the point of flipping out often, I’m pretty patient.” 

“Lottie did seem to majorly have it out for you, though. You hadn’t even done anything to have that response. Apart from kissing her, which was hardly as big a deal as she believed. Like come on. You probably don’t want to talk about the Villa though…” Marisol fell silent and trailed off. She stared into space and focused on her food. 

“Hey, I don’t mind that too much. It’s definitely pretty recent in people’s minds, and felt like way longer than it probably was. If I minded, I would’ve said something anyway. Trust me. You shouldn’t hold yourself back, I’m a honest person so do say if stuff is bothering me.” Alecto placed a hand on Marisol’s shoulder and momentarily forgot her food. She set her plate down on the side table and focused her attention on Marisol.

“You’re right. I guess I’m still having to unlearn the whole mindset where I’m automatically annoying to people. That’s a leftover from school, and it does extend to uni. As apart from you, and Hope and Bobby, I’m pretty alone in general. I shut myself away from others far too easily, you’ve likely noticed.” Marisol bit her lip, deep in thought. 

“That’s relatable. For a while, I felt the same, but found my people. You need to just be patient and keep trying. You’ll find people eventually, I promise.”

“Something I’ve noticed recently is this: I watch the light move during the day. And you know what happens at 5:30? You turn gold. Well, your eyes change colour in the sunshine, they turn amber which is just as pretty. It does mesmerise me slightly.” Marisol looked up at Alecto, and found herself captured by the very eyes she had referenced before. 


End file.
